<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Average Kiss Lasts 12 Seconds by poguepride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351116">An Average Kiss Lasts 12 Seconds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poguepride/pseuds/poguepride'>poguepride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi JJ, Jiara besties, John B isn't a bad friend in this one, M/M, Pining, Swearing, Yes pope smells like the forest when he's a beach boy, pan pope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poguepride/pseuds/poguepride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the pogues get separated at an amusement park and JJ is forced to spend time with the boy who smells like pine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ &amp; Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Average Kiss Lasts 12 Seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write something where JJ drags Pope onto a roller coaster.  It was inspired by a tweet I made and I just had to write it.  I hope you enjoy! Follow me on twitter if you want @poguepride</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pogues were inseparable, basically attached at the hip and always doing everything together. If one pogue wanted to do something, word would get out, and it would always transform into a group event. It was their normal, and it made JJ feel like home. The pogues were his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B was like the older brother he never had. When he first met him, JJ always felt the need to be and act like something he wasn’t in order to get John B to approve of him. After his mom left, he would pick fights with any and everyone who looked in his direction. One day, after he picked a fight with a group of older boys, he thought he was done for. And then John B appeared. After he rescued him, he took him back to his place and helped him channel his anger into a different outlet. His art. John B’s realistic art style reminded him of the drawings his mom used to make for him, and by learning it from John B, he felt closer to his mom than he had in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah was like his older sister who would take care of him whenever he couldn’t take care of himself. She and her dog always made him feel at ease. Whenever times were rough at his dad’s, he always knew he could go to her for comfort. She’d never pressure him to speak about anything if he wasn’t comfortable. Just let him sit with her and Moo. Her dog, Moo, that is, not a cow. She claims it’s named for its fur resembling a cow. JJ disagrees. Who’s ever seen a furry cow before? Despite that, he always found a real sense of peace whenever he was around them. One he couldn’t find at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kiara. Kiara was probably his closest friend in the group. He remembered the first day his father came home drunk almost as clearly as the day after. He had stumbled into The Wreck searching for some alone time, and he ended up finding a friend. Kiara must’ve been watching him fiddle with the rings on his fingers without ordering anything because the next day when he returned, there was a new ring on his table. He looked around trying to spot who left it and found her smiling at him. This became a habit, them never speaking, just exchanging rings back and forth until finally she came over and sat down in front of him. There was something about her that just made him want to tell her everything, so he did. And she listened, and didn’t judge him or pity him, and he was thankful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the one person, JJ couldn’t get close to was Pope. Despite always being around each other, JJ felt lost around him. Pope was constantly bragging about forensic pathology, and JJ didn’t even know what a “forensic pathology” was. And whenever JJ would attempt to chime in, Pope would just give him a look that appeared to be indirectly calling him stupid. Pope’s blank stare with a slightly raised eyebrow immediately followed by him continuing the conversation always made JJ feel embarrassed and out of place. What made it worse was that he never gave that look to the other pogues, and JJ couldn’t figure out if it made him feel special or uncomfortable. But the way that Pope was looking at him right now, definitely confirmed it was the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s worse ways to go out,” he laughed, trying to ease the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara, bless her, lets out a pity laugh, and he shoots her an appreciative expression. Pope watches them, that blank stare, unchanging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does Harry Potter have to do with forensic pathology, anyways?” Sarah asks, coming up behind Kiara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter has everything to do with forensic pathology. There are over 20 deaths in Deathly Hallows, and each one had their own specific way of dying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how can you figure out the cause of death if they’re all getting killed by that one curse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope cuts his eyes at him. “You read Harry Potter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the attention switches to JJ, and he reddens a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read the ending of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope stares at him for a moment, before blowing out a breath of air and revisiting his book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B catches JJ’s eye and gives him a shrug before walking back over to the motor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down on an opposite bench, JJ returned his attention to Pope. It was times like this that he realized that he didn’t understand him at all. First, who brings a book on a boat ride with friends? And who reads Harry Potter in their spare time, let alone reread it? And how had he not skipped to the ending yet? JJ had tried to read that book once. Pope had mentioned it a few months ago, and JJ, wanting to have something he could connect to Pope with, decided to try and read it. But he just couldn’t get into it. Who cared about a wedding between two characters? Who was this Viktor Krum guy everyone is obsessed with? Why not just skip to the end battle where Harry gives himself up to save everyone? As long as he got to the same ending as everyone else, what was the harm in it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Pope was the opposite. He would sit and read the same book over and over and somehow…not get bored. And JJ sort of admired him for it. Even if he didn’t understand it. He just wished Pope would realize that he was trying. That was all he wanted at this point. An acknowledgment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did you hear they opened up that amusement park in Figure eight?” JJ asked, staring out at the water. “We should go check it out, it even has a water park area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’d never let pogues in there,” Pope said, not looking up from his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When have we ever let that stop us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking for another run in with the cops after last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I’ll be there this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>think an amusement park could be fun,” Kiara interjects, stepping in between JJ and Pope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I could probably get us passes from Rafe,” Sarah adds. “He owes me after I covered for him last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s settled then,” John B proclaims. “We’re going to an amusement park tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ turns to Pope. “What’dya say, Pope? Gonna be able to be around me all day tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope ignores him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ, being JJ, was the last to arrive at John B’s house the next day. Everyone, except John B was already seated and ready to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s John B?” he asked, sauntering up to the van.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were supposed to leave 30 minutes ago,” Pope verbalized, annoyance clear in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bad, dude, I couldn’t find any swim trunks,” JJ shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We live on an island. Our entire wardrobe is swim trunks.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John B’s just getting something from the house, JJ,” Kiara adds, trying to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, you wore swim trunks yesterday,” Pope reports, not relenting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you paid attention to what I wear.” JJ winks and emits an uneasy chuckle, ready for this conversation to be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always late to everything. Why is that?” For the first time, Pope peeks up from his book, and locks eyes with JJ. There’s something about this look that’s different from his normal blank stare. It’s as if he’s searching for something in JJ that he hasn’t even acknowledged himself. And JJ doesn’t like it. He feels the heat rush to his face, the wind rushing in his ears, but he just can’t bring himself to look away. And neither can Pope. There’s something passing between them in this moment, and everyone can feel it. The earth just moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Kiara is there. “Relax Pope,” She giggles, coming in between them as always. “Not everyone can be as early as you. Some of us have lives outside of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope mutters something before going back to his book. JJ throws Kiara a grateful smile, and she returns it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, John B is back,” Sarah announces, removing her headphones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing his attention on the house, JJ watches as John B barrels out the door, holding a cooler in one hand and a duffel bag in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late, I had to grab a few things.” He glances up, finally noticing JJ. “Oh, hey, man. Why’re you just standing there?” He pats JJ on the shoulder as he passes him on the way to the driver’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ lets out a lifeless chuckle before moving to get in the car. On instinct, he looks towards Kiara, needing to be around her after that interrogation, but Sarah’s already sitting there. His eyes darted to the passenger seat, but John B’s belongings beat him to it. Internally groaning, he turns towards the only available seat. Right next to Pope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making his way to the seat, JJ awkwardly sits down. He looks to Pope, waiting for an acknowledgment of sorts, but Pope doesn’t speak. That’s fine. JJ is a master at starting up conversations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that’s a different book from yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strike one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Did you like Deathly Hallows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strike two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times have you read it before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope scowls at him, but doesn’t speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll just call that a foul. He has one more chance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What book are you reading, now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong question.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope turns the book cover towards JJ, allowing him to read it, but also shielding himself from JJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Forensic Casebook. Nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope remains silent, and JJ realizes this conversation is over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Strike three. You’re out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back, JJ closes his eyes, tuning out the world. It’s bad enough that he has to ride in John B’s scorching hot van with a broken A/C, but now he has to do it, sitting next to someone who doesn’t like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted by a jerk of the van. JJ’s startled back to reality, and he frantically opens his eyes, searching for the cause. It takes him a second before his brain catches up with what’s happening, and when it does, his breath leaves him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope’s body is firmly pressed into his side, and his hand is pressed against JJ’s headrest, as he tries to stop himself from sliding more. The van steadies and he attempts to use this opportunity to get away. Then there’s another jolt, and he goes flying, forward into JJ’s lap. Rich brown eyes meet JJ’s, and for a split second, he gets lost in them. And then they’re gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The van stabilizes for good this time, and Pope scurries back to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing up there, John B?!” Sarah yells, grabbing her phone from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potholes. I only saw one in time to swerve out of the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Learn to be a better driver,” Kiara utters, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I thought someone in the back seat had something to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching around, she hits him, and they start a little playful back and forth. JJ sits across from them, watching for a while before subtly sneaking a view of Pope. He’s partially covered by the book, but JJ can discern the faint blush working its way up Pope’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back again, a slight grin slides onto JJ’s face before he drifts into dreams of brown eyes and books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the deal was for you to get tickets for </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ watches as Sarah stands at the ticket counter, shouting at her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. All </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you,” He points at her and Kiara. “The rest of you pogues can go back to whatever hole you came from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Rafe. If all of us can’t go in then we’re leaving.”</span>
</p><p> <span>Sarah spins on her heel, and everyone follows after her as she walks back to the parking lot. They’re almost to the car, when Rafe calls out towards them.  </span></p><p>
  <span>“You’re ungrateful. It’s not my fault those lowlives can’t afford their own tickets!” His laugh echoes through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone seems to ignore it, except for JJ. His hand clenches at his side, and he tries to refocus his breathing like John B taught him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara stops, noticing the anger build in him. “Come on, JJ. Just let it go. We can go swimming down at the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, JJ. Rafe isn’t worth it,” Sarah chimes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to leave, he really does, but he’s sick of Rafe always getting away with stuff. His eyes scan the entrances, and sees there are multiple gates open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet back at the side gate?” John B says, a grin forming on his face as he catches on to JJ’s thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B looks towards the girls, and the three lock hands before taking off towards one of the entrances. JJ goes to follow them, but he notices Pope hasn’t moved. Rafe is running after the other three, and their window of opportunity is closing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck it. JJ grabs Pope’s hand, and takes off towards another entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Rafe yells, still chasing after John B. “You’re gonna make me lose my job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ throws up a finger, not looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, JJ finally comes to a stop. They breathe heavily, trying to catch their breaths. They haven’t realized they’re still holding hands, until a loud clang rings out near them. Pope snatches his hand away, and JJ is almost sure he sees a blush on his face. A child cheers as the worker hands him a stuffed prize, and the mom bends down, kissing him on the head. JJ watches as they walk off, a fond look on his face as he relives a memory. And then Pope speaks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you grab me?” He asks, curiosity seeping through his tone. .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d have never run in if I didn’t grab you,” JJ shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope scoffs, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the most cautious one out of all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope mutters something under his breath, and JJ gets confused. He’s not trying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to be rude. He’s just making an observation. “It’s not a bad thing. What are you getting so upset for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Pope reaches out, shoving JJ’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My problem! What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem?” JJ yells, shoving him back. “You’re always the one getting pissed at everything I say or do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re always getting me into your shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could’ve just gone to the arcade, or down by the beach. But no. You always</span>
</p><p>
  <span>have to have your way. Who cares what the rest of us think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted to go somewhere else, then you should’ve. Nobody dragged you in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! That’s exactly what you did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ huffs, fed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t we just go someplace else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t want to!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why did you want to come here so badly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because! Just because!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good enough, JJ! Because what? For once, give someone an honest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Pope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, fuck you, JJ. You don’t know what this could do to me. You never think</span>
</p><p>
  <span> about anyone, especially not me! It’s always just about you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Pope! Okay? Is that what you want to hear? I’m sorry I never pay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>attention to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Pope? What do you want from me? I can’t do it with you anymore! It’s always like this with you. You’re the only one who has a problem with me. What more can I do to show you that I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words catch in his throat, and he stops, taking a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Pope? I’ll do anything for you. Just tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want- I want- I want the truth. That’s all. Just the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom loved amusement parks,” JJ says after a moment. “She used to take me to one everytime we could afford it.” He sniffs, already feeling the memories starting to flood back. “We used to go as family every summer. It was the only time that she and my dad seemed to get along. The only time that he wouldn’t- But one summer, something was off. I knew it before we even left. We were packing the car, and she kept kissing and hugging me and telling me she loved me over and over again. I didn’t think anything of it. I was only seven, so how was I supposed to know?” He says this as if he’s trying to convince himself, and it’s clear he’s tried to rationalize this before. “She left that day. Yelled something at my dad, gave me one last kiss, and just…disappeared. I never saw her after that. I used to think that even though she left, the tradition would still continue. In her honor, you know. But my dad refused. The first year after, I asked him if we could go, and he-” Another bated breath from JJ. “I didn’t ask again. When I heard Sarah could get us in this year, it was all I could think of.” He lets out a dry laugh. “It’s kind of sad. A sick part of me thinks that I’ll run into my mom here. But I am sorry. I should’ve realized what it could’ve done to you if we got caught. It’s my fault.”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s silent as Pope stares at JJ, that same blank look that he hates. The one that makes him feel dumb for talking, and even dumber for disclosing his most devastating memory. It made him feel vulnerable, and he hated it. The sounds of the park surrounds them, and it’s all getting too much for JJ. Of course Pope wouldn’t care. Of course he would think his reasoning is stupid. For once, he wishes Pope would stop being silent and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>say something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anything to not make him feel so-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was Pope we were talking about. And Pope couldn’t care less about JJ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, just forget it,” JJ mumbles. He can feel his eyes welling up, and the last thing he wants to do is cry in front of someone, especially not Pope. “Let’s just go home.” He turns to leave, but Pope’s voice stops him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got lost at an amusement park once,” He says, softly. “My parents took me one year for halloween.  It started off really good. Went on all the rides at least once, ate a bunch of candy corn, and only got sick two times.” He laughs, trying to ease the tension. “We spent the entire day there. When it was time to leave, we decided to go on the bumper cars one last time. It was our favorite one as a family. While we were walking over, this sign caught my attention. It was only supposed to be for a second. I just wanted to read what it said, but when I looked up, I couldn’t see anyone. Everything was closing, so everyone was rushing to the gate. It was absolutely terrifying, but then it got worse. The part that I had wandered off to was right near the circus show where they had all the clowns and chainsaw actors perform for the audience. The last show must’ve ended, so they were in the middle of packing up the equipment before going to change. One of them must’ve seen me freaking out and told the others because they all came over, asking if I was okay. In hindsight, they were just trying to be nice and help out this freaked out eight year-old. But that’s not how I saw it. My parents found me a few minutes later, on the verge of passing out with tears and snot running down my face. Not my best moment. The worst part of it all wasn’t even getting lost. It’s that I lost this stuffed Hedwig that I spent all my chore money trying to win. His eyes briefly flick to JJ ‘s, checking to see if the other boy is judging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s not. He would never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After they hugged me and said how glad they were to see me, my dad pulled me aside and told me how dangerous this world is and how people are crazy nowadays. I know he was just saying it because he and my mom were scared, and he didn’t like that feeling. But, I don’t know. It kind of got ingrained in me that this world is a scary place, and that I never know what people’s true intentions are, and how unpromised everything is. It’s why I am how I am. It’s why I’m going into Forensic pathology. Obviously, I’m interested in it, but also it’s very clear cut. What you see is what you get, and there’s no hidden agenda that could randomly appear and mess everything up. That’s how I am, and it works.” He finally looks up, locking eyes with JJ. “Until I met you. You go against everything that I’ve conditioned myself to rely on. You’re so impulsive and carefree, and it scares me.” He hesitates. “You scare me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And fuck. What is JJ supposed to say to that? He wasn’t expecting Pope to respond, and he especially wasn’t expecting him to respond like that. If someone had told him that this was the first real conversation he and Pope would have, he would’ve laughed in their face. Up until a few moments ago, he was convinced that Pope hated him, but he doesn’t. He’s just scared. Scared of JJ. Again, what the fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did feel bad, though. He knew what it felt like to be forced to do things that made you uncomfortable. He should’ve been more mindful of how his actions would affect Pope. And he didn’t want Pope to feel bad for sharing his feelings. For being open and honest. It was something he was just starting to get comfortable with. But still. Pope was scared of him. It didn’t make sense. If anything, JJ was scared of Pope. He was so smart, and put together, and he knew what he wanted and how to get it, and he was confident, and he was sure of himself, and he knew who he was as a person, and…and it was the opposite of JJ. No. There was no way Pope was scared of JJ because JJ was scared of Pope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, seeing that uncertain look on Pope’s face made him want to do or say anything that would make that look go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hold on to me. I won't let you get lost.” Pope stays quiet, studying JJ, as if he’s trying to see how serious JJ is. There’s a short moment of silence before JJ distinguishes a slight curve of Pope’s lips. It’s subtle and small, but it sets off a kaleidoscope of butterflies in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” Pope agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile gets wider, and yeah, JJ has to look away before he says or does something stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want to start?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the expert here? You pick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s eyes immediately light up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely roller coasters! Any and all of them,” He beams. “I love the sharp twists and turns. Oh! and when they go upside down. And the rush. Oh man, it’s the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you get sick after a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth it. It’s suspenseful and thrilling. In the moment, I don’t think about how nauseous I am, just how happy. I can forget everything for a while and simply be. Roller coasters are the only ride to give me such a buzz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize he’s rambling until he hears Pope chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he blushes. “You can tell I haven’t been in a while. I get excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s fine. I don’t mind,” Pope says, dropping his eyes to the ground with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the first time someone’s told JJ that, and it makes him feel...special? He thinks he likes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Let’s see what roller coasters they have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few hours, they made their way from one end of the park to the other. On the way, JJ realized that unlike him, Pope hated roller coasters. Like despised and dreaded them. Each time they came to a new ride, Pope spent at least ten minutes looking up the history of the ride, its past incidents, and videos of people on the ride. And once they finally got to the top of the stairs, he’d spend another two minutes asking the attendants to quadruple check the seat bar. But the few rides that they were able to get on, were worth it. There was something almost soothing about hearing Pope’s voice next to him as the ride made its way up the tracks. During these few moments, Pope would tell him a secret just in case the ride randomly malfunctioned and killed them. His favorite so far was that he was actually 5’11 and a half, but he always said he was 6 feet because people were more attracted to guys who were at least 6 feet tall. So what if JJ made a note that Pope said “people” and not “girls.” Who’d have to know? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his favorite part of the seven total roller coasters they went on, it’d have to be the brief second when the ride went downhill, and Pope’s hand would shoot out and grab his. Seven rides, seven times. Each one a second longer than the last. And JJ realized that he had a new favorite part of roller coasters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although they didn’t get to go on too many other rides, JJ didn’t mind. It was just nice having someone to walk around with at the park. Pope didn’t mind JJ’s incessant rambling about the time he almost won the children’s hot dog eating contest (fuck you, Bill’s dad for cheating for your son) or the time where he found out several times that the twirl and whirl was very accurately named or the time when he had his first kiss behind the ice cream stand during a school trip. He doesn’t think Pope liked that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And JJ didn’t mind the random facts that Pope would interject between JJ’s stories. For instance, the term “hot dog” came from a German artist who got in trouble for making caricatures of German figures as daschunds, and it almost ruined the weiner industry because people thought it contained dog meat. Or the fact that the distribution of weight in twirl and whirls added to the unpredictable nature also known as chaotic motion. Or the fact that an average kiss lasts 12 seconds. JJ told him that none of his kisses with his ex-girlfriends ever lasted that long, but he wouldn’t mind testing out that theory again with a certain someone. But he kept that last part to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ wanted to tell Pope a few facts of his own. Like how Pope had a slight twinkle in his eye that was only visible whenever he smiled in that bright way of his. Or that he started talking with his hands whenever he got really excited. Or that whenever he looked at JJ when he was talking, it made his heart skip in a way that he was sure his doctor hadn’t seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead he just threw his arm around Pope’s shoulder and led him to the next ride. He remembered Pope mentioning that the bumper cars were his favorite, and all day he was slowly leading them towards that side of the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumper cars?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ grinned, watching the excitement fill Pope’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve suffered through all my rides, so I guess we can go on something you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the entrance, standing behind a group of ten year olds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know the first bumper cars weren’t supposed to collide? The whole point of the ride was to avoid collisions with other cars, hence the old name “Dodgem.” Plus, they weren’t sturdy enough, and they would fall apart if they rammed into each other. And the first cars weren’t even driveable. They just kind of moved in the direction they were steered. And they also-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many?” The attendant rolled her eyes, waiting for the boys to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, two,” Pope stuttered out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s only one car left,” she says turning to the crowd. “Anyone by themselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! We can just go together,” JJ adds, stepping in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attendant looks them up and down, as if wondering how they’re going to both fit. “Whatever. Blue car in the back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently cheering, they run to the lone car, stopping once they get there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how are we doing this?” Pope asks, looking at the car. “We’re both at least 6 feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ gives him a look, and Pope makes a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. At least 5’11 and a half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just squeeze, I guess.” JJ shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attendant arrives at their car just as they get situated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride starts up, and JJ presses down on the gas, immediately swerving into the car next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, I’m driving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says it, but there’s no heat behind the words. Instead there’s a goofy smile on his face that momentarily distracts JJ, and a car slams into their car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how the next few rounds go. JJ being reckless. Pope looking at JJ in that heart-skipping way, and then a car ramming into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spending time with Pope was more enjoyable than he expected, but his favorite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>thing he learned was that Pope was competitive. Like extremely competitive. Who’d have thought that the boy who spent every waking moment with his nose in books, would be the same one who was on his seventeenth round of ring toss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Let me try again,” He pulls out another dollar bill, handing it over. “I can get it this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tosses the three rings, and they all hit the bottles before sliding to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ throws a look at the attendant, as Pope reaches into his pocket for another dollar, but the guy just shrugs, glad to be making all this money off of someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing Pope’s hand, JJ tries to take the money from him. “Here, let me do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can figure it out,” Pope says, not letting go of the money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve spent almost $20 already. Let me just show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope huffs before letting go of the money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now watch a master at work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing the money to the guy, JJ flexes his fingers, getting ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First you gotta talk real pretty to them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, you look so good! Can’t believe it’s been all these years, and you haven’t aged a day. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They like it when you’re nice to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop playing around,” Pope laughs, shoving JJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Pope. They don’t compare to you,” he winks and Pope rolls his eyes, but the tips of his ears are turning red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always aim for the ones towards the edges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Do they feel left out that no one ever goes for them?” Pope jokes sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re getting it,” JJ grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then, you just,” he flicks his wrist, in the exact way as Pope, but the rings make the landing this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope cheers and impulsively pulls JJ into a hug. And JJ’s so consumed with the rich pine smell that’s overwhelming his senses, and the firm muscles that are wrapped around his waist, and the vibration of Pope’s laughing chest, that he almost forgets to hug Pope back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain starts working long enough for him to pat Pope’s back, in a friendly way of course because what other way is there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, unexpected PDA there, Dr. Spock, but love you too man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope pulls away, still grinning, and JJ would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have two more shots,” the attendant says in that bored way, breaking the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ turns back to the game and quickly makes the shots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope doesn’t give him any more hugs though. Not that he cares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What prize do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you won it. You pick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ searches for a minute before finding the perfect one. He points to it, and the attendant hands it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” JJ says, giving the prize to Pope. “To make up for before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope takes the stuffed Hedwig, running his hand over the fur. He’s silent, and for a moment, JJ thinks he did something wrong. Again. But then Pope looks up, and there’s a soft look in his eyes, and JJ can’t figure out if Pope is going to hug him again, or something more. And fuck, he hopes it’s something more. He really hopes it’s something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But because he’s JJ, and Pope would never like him in that way, he gets neither. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think it’s weird that they still have the same stuffed Hedwig from before?” Pope asks, suddenly overly interested in the owl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re overthinking it, Pope.” Nudging him, JJ leads him away from the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around 9:30, the sun started to set, and rides began to close. The sky had turned a deep orange, and the light bounced off of the boy’s bodies as they made their way away from the water park.  As they walked, their skin bathed in that orange glow, JJ couldn’t keep his eyes off of Pope. His hair was still wet, and there was a thin layer of water, glistening on his skin. JJ thought Pope looked like a sunset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we have time for one more ride,” Pope squints, looking into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light hits the side of his face, and JJ’s reply gets stuck in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go throw this out. Go get us a ticket for something, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” he manages to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope winks before walking off, and JJ has to take a breath to collect himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing, he walks over to the ticket booth. The line is long as everyone scrambles to get their final tickets. JJ waits for a little bit, hands fidgeting at his side. It feels like hours pass, but he checks his watch, and it’s only been thirty seconds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pushing past everyone, he makes his way to the front of the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, the line is back there,” a lady says tapping him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, this’ll only take a minute,” he says, waving her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you?” the attendant says in a bored tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can I get two tickets to whatever wouldn't have a line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, just sold them to that lady,” the attendant says, sliding the tickets to the woman next to JJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wears a smug look, as she snatches them up from the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tickets. How much for them?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not for sale, sorry kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts to walk off, and he chases after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. You don’t understand. I need those tickets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already gotten out of line. If I give them to you then, I’d have to get back in line, and by then, everything will be closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy them off of you,” he reaches into his pocket, pulling out some dollar bills</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and loose change. “$13.79. This is all I have to my name. I’ll give it to you if you just give me the tickets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitates, contemplating his offer. “You don’t even know what the tickets are for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as it won’t have a line, it doesn’t matter to me,” he pauses, looking to </span>
</p><p>
  <span>see if Pope is around. “I just- I need it for a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, she casts a look over her shoulder, making eye contact with a boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>her age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, here,” she thrusts the tickets into his hand, and he goes to hand her the </span>
</p><p>
  <span>money, but she shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you keep it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A deal’s a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, “It seems like you’ll have more luck than I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ looks past her towards the boy behind her. He’s not alone anymore, and another girl makes eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he says, offering her a genuine look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, a sad look in her eyes. “Enjoy the ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks past her again, and notices the boy not paying any attention to the one next to him. His eyes still on the girl in front of JJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” he smiles before walking back to Pope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That was quick. I thought you’d be in line for longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know no one can resist the JJ charm,” he smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope rolls his eyes, but grins anyways. “What’d you get us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ proudly hands the tickets over, waiting for Pope to praise his bargaining skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope holds up the tickets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Tunnel of Love. Admit Two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t know,” JJ stutters out, his face going warm. “I just asked for tickets with the shortest wait time. I didn’t know- We don’t have to go. Ugh, this is so- I’m so sorry, P-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ stills, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have them now. Don’t wanna let them go to waste. That wouldn’t be right. And the line is too long to wait in just to get tickets to go wait in another line. Plus, the park’s closing, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s try it,” JJ manages to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand there for a moment, a soft look on their faces, as they avoid each other's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you want to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” JJ says, a bit too enthusiastically. “I-I mean, ahem, yeah. I think it’s at the front of the park, so it’ll take us a little bit to walk there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope nods, and they start towards the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So those JJ charms? What’s that all about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first, I hit them with the JJ smolder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The JJ smolder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ turns to him, cocking an eyebrow, biting his lip, and leaning slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When has that ever worked for you?” Pope chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think I got these tickets? Nobody can resist me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, the tickets to the love tunnel. I’m sure they were in high demand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ laughs heartily, shoving him for added effect. And if he leaves his hand on Pope’s shoulder for a minute longer than he needs to, who’s to know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ was 100% sure that he was going to die here. They’d find his body in the middle of a love tunnel next to a boy that he had non-friend feelings for. Cause of death: Embarrassment or a broken heart or maybe a combination of both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one kind of looks like John B.” Pope mentions, pointing at one of the animatronics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha yeah, it does.” JJ utters non-committedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back, Pope stretches out, putting his hands behind his head. The boat is small already, and his change of position makes their legs press against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise leaves JJ’s throat, and he masks it with a cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe in all this?” Pope inquires as they pass a gigantic stuffed bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know. The whole falling in love thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ shrugs. It’s not that he doesn’t have an opinion, but that topic’s kind of the last thing he wants to talk about with his friend who he wishes could be more than his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope doesn’t seem to get the memo. Extending his arm, he rests it behind JJ’s head, and leans in with that smile of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. JJ is definitely going to die here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, JJ. This ride moves at a snail’s pace. We might as well entertain ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how entertaining talking about love is,” he trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope lets out a breath of air through his teeth, “JJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope sighs, starting to lean back, and JJ panics, not wanting the boy to move away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it makes sense,” he answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s over 7 billion people on this earth, which can get kind of depressing if you think about it, but when you think of it in the sense that out of all those people, there’s someone out there specifically for you. I don’t know. It’s kind of nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less lonely,” Pope adds softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Less lonely.” JJ nods, quickly averting his gaze. “When my mom first left, I was so angry at her for the longest, and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t rationalize it. And then, one day, I asked my dad, ‘Did she leave because she didn’t love you?’ He laughs at the memory. “In retrospect, that was probably not the best thing to ask a drunk, and I definitely paid for it later. But later, as I was lying in bed, I couldn’t stop thinking about his answer. ‘She didn’t know how to love.’ I don’t believe him. I think she just didn’t know how to love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, JJ finally looks up into the brown eyes in front of him. “I think everyone knows how to love when it comes to the right person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope doesn’t say anything. Just stares at him with that sparkle in his eyes. Unknowingly, JJ’s eyes travel down Pope’s face, stopping at the slightly parted lips. He watches as Pope runs his tongue over his lips, and fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan escapes his mouth before he can stop it, and the blood floods his cheeks in realization. Pope’s eyes widen at the sound but he doesn’t move away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ,” Pope says, eyes dropping to JJ’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he breathes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes haven’t left JJ’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ nods once…and then he dies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain goes blank, and the only thing he’s sure of is the soft, slightly chapped lips on his, and the rich pine smell engulfing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Pope?” A happy sigh escapes his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he says, pressing kisses down JJ’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long,” he repeats as Pope kisses his temple. “Was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it longer than 12 seconds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope pulls back, confused for a moment before realizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I wasn’t counting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could try again?” JJ shrugs. He’s trying to be nonchalant, but his heart is pounding in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin slides onto Pope’s face, and he leans in again, catching JJ’s lips in a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this time. They lasted way longer than 12 seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ and Pope walked out of the gate, hands grazing the other at their sides. John B stands against the gate, laughing as Kiara describes something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not! You’re lying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were totally crying! We all saw the tears,” Sarah laughs joining in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B shrugs them off, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. You guys ready to go?” JJ asks walking up to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey, JJ. We were wondering where you guys were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got stuck on a ride,” JJ says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope blushes next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you get that?” John B asks, nodding towards the stuffed Hedwig in Pope’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won it,” he stutters out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were good at carnival games,” Sarah chimes in. “Did you win anything JJ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk slides onto his face as he glances at Pope and then at their dangling hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I did.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>